Blue and Red Love
by Rahel-chan desu
Summary: Kehidupan sekolah anak-anak K Project di masa lalu. Berdasarkan atas imajinasi author aru di fandom ini. Pairing: Fushimi x Misaki dan Mikoto x Munakata. Don't like, don't read. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue and Red Love**

**Disclaimer: K Project is not my own. It's owned by GoRa and Go Hand**

**Blue and Red Love is mine**

**Pairing: Munakata x Mikoto and Saruhiko x Misaki**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, B x B, OOC, AU**

#01: School

Pagi hari itu di Shizume city, ada sepasang kakak-adik yang kata banyak orang terlihat seperti anak kembar yang tinggal di sebuah mansion yang cukup mewah. Mansion itu terletak di daerah yang cukup sepi dari keramaian. Kedua bersaudara itu kini sedang siap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan mobil masing-masing. Yah, mereka memang orang yang kaya karena orangtua mereka memimpin suatu perusahaan yang bernama Scepter 4. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bisang industri. Yah kurang lebih begitu. Sang kakak bernama Munakata Reisi dan sang adik bernama Fushimi Saruhiko. Mereka hanya berbeda 1 tahun. Kedua pemuda itu diakui banyak siswi disekolah mereka berwajah tampan, sama-sama memakai kacamata, pintar, dan juga populer. Yang pasti menjadi banyak incaran para siswi di sekolah itu. Namun, hingga sekarang mereka berdua masih single entah apa yang terjadi. Ketika ditanya mengenai hal itu, mereka hanya menjawab kalau mereka hanya ingin fokus kepada pelajaran mereka.

"Fushimi, cepat sedikit. Kita akan terlambat kalau kau terus tidur seperti ini." Ucap sang kakak, Munakata sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang asik yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Memang tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka memiliki perbedaan, Fushimi terkadang terlihat seperti orang yang pemalas sedangkan Munakata terlihat lebih rajin.

"Sebentar lagi... aku akan berangkat sendiri. Kau pergi saja duluan, Munakata-sama..." ucap Fushimi yang masih bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya.

"Fushimi Saruhiko. Cepat bangun atau aku akan pastikan kau akan memakan sayuran sebagai menu utamamu selama 1 bulan penuh." Ucap Munakata sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hah... baiklah, baiklah, Munakata-sama." Ucap Fushimi sambil berusaha bengun dari tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Fushimi. Aku kakakmu, bukan majikanmu" ucap Munakata sambil menghela nafasnya. Untuk membangunkan Fushimi saja, Munakata sampai berdebat dengan Fushimi yang menghabiskan waktu sekitar 5 menit.

Mereka berdua tidur dikamar yang berbeda. Sebenarnya para maid sudah berusaha untuk membangunkan sang tuan muda dirumah itu, namun gagal. Pada akhirnya sang maid pun meminta bantuan dari sang kakak dari tuan muda itu. Setelah berhasil membangunkan Fushimi, maka Munakata langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. 10 men it kemudian, kedua bersaudara itu sudah duduk di meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan mereka. Butler dirumah itu pun menyajikan sarapan itu dengan gaya yang cukup yah... begitulah. Menu sarapan hari ini pun tetap makanan mewah seperti biasa. Untuk Fushimi yang tidak menyukai sayuran, chef yang memasak menu sarapan mereka menggantinya menjadi daging.

"Fushimi, mau sampai kapan kau tidak mau memakan sayuran?" ucap Munakata sambil melahap sarapannya.

"Sampai aku menemukan dunia sudah tidak menghasilkan makanan lain selain sayuran." Ucap Fushimi.

Munakata hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Melihat tingkah sang adik yang sangat tidak menyukai sayuran membuatnya pusing juga. Namun saat melihat tubuh Fushimi, Munakata semakin pusing karena tubuh adiknya itu tidak gemuk seperti orang kebanyakan. Mungkin itu dikarenakan Fushimi yang rutin ke gym di hari Sabtu. Yang pasti, Munakata cukup senang karena Fushimi masih sadar akan kesehatannya. Well, sekarang mereka sudah selesai sarapan dan mereka kini berangkat kesekolah.

"Kau hari ini yang menyetir ya. Aku sedang malas bawa mobil." Ucap Fushimi sambil menaiki mobil Lambhorgini biru milik kakaknya.

"Apa? Tumben sekali kau tidak ingin membawa BMW kesayanganmu itu." ucap Munakata sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Aku kemarin lupa isi bensin..." ucap Fushimi sambil memandang ke PDAyang ada ditangannya.

Munakata yang mendengar hal itu hanya sweatdrop. Setelah itu, Munakata menyetir mobilnya menuju kesekolah. Fushimi hanya terus memainkan PDA nya. Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak yang memandangi mereka. Itu dikarenakan mobil Munakata tipe terbuka, yakni yang atapnya bisa dibuka atau di sembunyikan itu lho. Jadi otomatis, mereka berdua terlihat jelas. Fushimi mendengar musik dari mp3 yang dibawanya tadi.

"Hei... nii-san..." panggil Fushimi.

"Apa?" tanya Munakata.

"Rasanya aneh memanggilmu seperti itu..." ucap Fushimi sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Hanya disekolah saja, setidaknya tunjukkan kesopananmu, Fushimi." Ucap Munakata yang masih memandang lurus kedepan karena dia sedang menyetir.

Fushimi hanya mengangguk pelan. Lampu merah menyala. Mobil mereka pun berhenti. Mata violet Munakata memandang kearah sang adik yang masih asyik mendengar lagu. Tangan kanan Munakata mengelus kepala sang adik dan tentu itu berhasil membuat adik kaget setengah mati.

"K...kau kenapa?" tanya Fushimi yang wajahnya memerah karena perilaku kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau memanggilku 'kakak'? Padahal aku kan memang kakakmu." Ucap Munakata dengan wajah yang agak sedih.

"..." diam Fushimi hanya memandang sang kakak dengan tatapan yang biasa.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Fushimi Saruhiko." Ucap Munakata.

"Aku hanya tidak terbiasa. Kita kan hanya berbeda 1 tahun, jadi bagiku biasa saja." Ucap Fushimi sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke depan. Mata biru milik Fushimi memandang lampu yang tadi berwarna merah kini sudah berubah menjadi warna hijau. Munakata pun memijak pedal gas dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sekolah. Setibanya di sekolah, Fushimi langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Munakata hanya menghela nafas lagi. Ucapan sang adik tadi benar-benar menjawab rasa penasaran yang selama ini ada di hatinya. Kini mereka memasuki kelas masing-masing.

**Kelas Fushimi (Sains subject)**

"Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan di tempatku?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang berdiri di sebelah Fushimi. Terlihat kalau pemuda itu sangat marah karena hal yang ada di depannya.

"Hah? Tempatmu? Bukannya hari ini tempat duduknya di atur oleh guru?" tanya Fushimi sambil menutup buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Apa? Kau salah sangka dasar bodoh. Apa kau pikir sekarang pelajaran sains? Sekarang pelajaran sejarah.." ucap Yata Misaki dengan tangan menyilang.

Fushimi hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang biasa. Terlihat dia bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan sangat baik. Itu terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang masih sangat tenang dan tidak berubah sama sekali sejak Misaki menendang mejanya. Mata sky blue miliknya pun masih menunjukkan tatapan seperti biasa.

"Kau salah membaca jadwal lagi ya?" ucap Fushimi sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari buku yang ada di tangannya tadi. Lalu dia membaca kertas itu dan mengarahkannya ke hadapan Misaki.

"Heh?" tanya Misaki.

Misaki menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda kalau dia benar-benar bingung akan ucapan Fushimi barusan. Salah membaca jadwal katanya... pikir Misaki. Fushimi kini mengeluarkan senyuman yang biasa dikeluarkannya saat dia berhasil mengalahkan seorang Misaki dalam acara adu debat seperti biasa. Misaki menelan ludahnya saat dia membaca jadwal yang ada di PDA miliknya. Ternyata apa yang diucapkan Fushimi benar. Dia salah membaca jadwal. Dan sekarang adalah pelajaran sains. Tempat duduk saat pelajaran itu memang selalu diacak oleh sang guru. Misaki tentu ingat, namun dia salah membaca jadwal dan mengira sekarang adalah pelajaran sejarah.

"Kau jangan menuduhku sembarangan. Sebaiknya kau mencari bukti dulu sebelum menuduhku, Misaki." Ucap Fushimi sambil tersenyum dan menarik tangan Misaki untuk menyuruh pemuda berambut merah itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Tch! Lihat saja kau Saru." Ucap Misaki saat dia melihat Fushimi tertawa kecil atas kemenangannya yang sudah kesekian kali. Semburat merah karena marah dan juga malu menghiasi wajah Misaki saat dia sedang duduk.

**Kelas Munakata (Math subject)**

Seorang Munakata Reisi bisa mengerjakan tugas matematika merupakan hal yang wajar. Dia bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Hal itu membuat beberapa siswi yang ada dikelas itu sungguh terpanah karenanya. Tetapi pemandangan Munakata mengerjakan soal-soal itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan keadaan teman yang ada di bangku sebelahnya. Sesosok pemuda berambut merah sedang tertidur ditengah pelajaran yang dianggap paling mengerikan itu. Suoh Mikoto, dia adalah orang yang duduk disebelah Munakata. Sosok yang memang sering terlihat tertidur di kelas dan juga terlihat seperti orang yang sangat santai hidupnya. Well, entah kenapa dia bisa duduk dengan Munakata yang memang paling rajin di kelasnya. Sebuah buku tulis bersampul biru mendarat di kepala orang yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Suoh.. bangun." Ucap Munakata sambil mengarahkan bukunya tadi ke tempat yang semestinya.

"...Hh.."

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan memandang ke arah Munakata yang tersenyum padanya. Tatapannya seperti biasa, santai dan terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bosan. Mata almondnya memandang ke arah depan karena sang guru memanggilnya.

"Jawabannya 2a + 5y=0 ." Bisik Munakata. Dia membantu orang yang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu. Sang penerima jawaban hanya mengikuti ucapan sang pemberi jawaban dan ternyata memang benar hasilnya. Seluruh kelas membicarakan mereka. Terutama para siswi. Mereka iri karena kedekatan Munakata dengan Suoh yang bisa di bilang memang cukup dekat. Padahal mereka sering membantah dan hanya mengatakan kalau mereka hanya sebatas teman biasa. Sementara para siswa juga meributkan mereka karena menganggap Suoh adalah orang yang beruntung bisa duduk dengan orang yang jenius seperti Munakata. Pelajaran pun berlanjut.

**Pulang sekolah (in park area)**

Fushimi menuju mobil kakaknya yang terparkir apik di parkiran sekolah. Tangannya masih sibuk dengan menekan PDA yang ada di genggamannya. Namun entah kenapa pemuda itu terlihat senang saat membaca pesan yang ada di PDA nya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tertulis sebuah nama disitu: Misaki Yata. Jadi sudah terlihat jelas kalau yang sedang dikirimi SMS oleh Fushimi adalah Misaki. Ketika itu juga, Fushimi yang masih asyik menunggu sambil membalas SMS Misaki bersandar di mobil sang kakak. Tak lama kemudian pemuda berambut biru yang satu lagi, muncul dengan tatapan yang lurus ke arah mobilnya.

"Lama sekali." Ucap Fushimi sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Maaf. Tadi ada pertemuan di OSIS." Ucap Munakata.

"Sibuk sekali kau ini." Kata Fushimi lagi.

Munakata hanya tersenyum dan memasuki mobilnya diikuti oleh Fushimi di belakangnya. Mereka pun pulang. Sementara itu di tempat parkir motor, Mikoto mengeluarkan motornya yang cukup mahal sepertinya. Setelah itu dia menyuruh Misaki yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Aniki, lama sekali tadi." Ucap Misaki sambil menaiki motor itu.

"Tadi ada urusan." Ucap Mikoto sambil mengendarai motornya menuju luar sekolah.

**To be continue**

A/N: fanfic ini saya buat karena teman saya yang bilang kalau Munakata dan Fushimi mirip seperti anak kembar. Jadi saya hanya mencoba menggambarkan mereka sebagai kakak adik dan juga sekalian dengan pasangan mereka XD Mikoto dan Misaki. Maaf jika saya salah menggambarkan karakter Misaki ataupun Mikoto disini. (karena pada dasarnya saya penggemar Fushimi dan Munakata) jadi, saya mohon bantuan ataupun tanggapan untuk memperbaiki fanfic ini dengan cara me-reviewnya. Arigato ne.

Rahel-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue and Red Love**

**Disclaimer: K Project is not my own. It's owned by GoRa and Go Hand**

**Blue and Red Love is mine**

**Pairing: Munakata x Mikoto and Saruhiko x Misaki**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, B x B, OOC, AU**

#02: Fever

Di sebuah sekolah yang berada di Shizume City, ada sebuah pengumuman yang cukup membahagiakan bagi anak-anak kelas 3 di SMA itu. Khususnya para siswa-siswi yang baru saja menghadapi ujian. Hal itu justru akan membuat semangat hidup mereka setelah menyelesaikan ujian itu akan bertambah. Lagipula hal itu memang sudah di nanti-nantikan oleh para murid yang ada di sekolah itu. Seorang guru dengan wajah yang cukup cantik memasuki ruangan itu. Sebut saja nama guru itu Awashima Seri. Langkah sang guru berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang disebut sebagai ruang siaran radio sekolah.

"Perhatian kepada seluruh murid kelas 3, kami dari pihak sekolah akan memberitahukan bahwa pada tanggal 25 Juni kita akan mengadakan tour menuju Yokohama Beach. Kita akan menginap 3 hari 2 malam disana. Persyaratan untuk mengikuti tour tersebut yakni harus membayar uang sejumlah 500 yen. Untuk pembayaran bisa dilakukan via cash di bendahara masing-masing kelas setelah itu serahkan ke bagian keuangan sekolah, ataupun bisa secara transfer ke rekening sekolah. Tour ini diwajibkan untuk seluruh murid kelas 3. Sekali lagi, tour ini diwajibkan bagi seluruh siswa kelas 3. Bagi yang merasa tidak ingin ikut tour tersebut, harap menghadap ke bagian kesiswaan ataupun menghadap langsung ke kepala sekolah Adolf. untuk menjelaskan alasan kenapa tidak bisa mengikuti tour tersebut. Sekian pengumuman dari kami. Terima kasih."

Seketika itu juga, seluruh kelas 3 yang ada disekolah itu berteriak gembira. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka sangat menyukai hal seperti ini. Setelah berjuang susah payah dalam ujian kelulusan mereka, kini mereka bisa menikmati liburan yang cukup menyenangkan. Namun sayangnya hanya untuk kelas 3 saja, sementara anak kelas 2 dan 1 tidak bisa mengikutinya. Mereka hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar teriakan dari kakak kelas mereka tersebut.

"Itu berarti aku tinggal sendirian dirumah?" pikir Fushimi sambil menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Pemuda bermata sky blue itu sudah memikirkan rencana apa saja yang akan dilakukannya selama kakaknya tidak ada dirumah. Sebuah garis berbentuk senyuman muncul di bibir Fushimi. Sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan planning yang bagus untuk hal itu. Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi dan para murid menuju tempat yang ingin ditujunya masing-masing. Termasuk Fushimi yang pergi ke kantin dan kini melangkah menuju atap sekolah. Disana dia bertemu dengan sosok yang mudah menjadi musuhnya dan juga sekaligus menjadi teman yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Saru? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda berambut oranye yang sedang duduk disana sambil memakan sebuah burger.

"Aku sedang menikmati waktu istirahatku. Bukan urusanmu, Mi~sa~ki." Ucap Fushimi sambil duduk tepat disebelah Yata.

"Tch. Sial sekali aku bertemu denganmu di sini, dasar monyet."

"Idiot."

"Kuso-Saru..."

"Baka-Mi~sa~ki..."

Pedebatan mereka memang sangat sulit untuk dihentikan. Tapi hal itu berhasil berhenti saat Misaki memandang kearah Fushimi yang hanya meminum sekotak susu vanila. Entah karena kasihan atau apa, Misaki mengarahkan makananya itu ke Fushimi. Terlihat kalau sorotan matanya benar-benar ingin Fushimi memakan makanan yang lain. Tentu yang mengandung sayuran.

"Apa?" tanya Fushimi.

"Kau harus makan sesuatu. Kita pulang jam 13.00 dan istirahat hanya satu kali. Setidaknya isi perutmu." Ucap Misaki sambil memandang Fushimi.

"Aku tidak suka sayuran." Ucap Fushimi sambil menunjuk salad yang ada di burger itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyingkirkan saladnya. Ini...makanlah." ucap Misaki lagi sambil mengarahkan burger ditangannya dengan tatapan yang terlihat khawatir. Tidak tahan melihat wajah cute Misaki yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir seperti itu, Fushimi memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. 'Oh tidak... aku akan membuatnya salah paham kalau aku berlaku seperti ini...' pikir Fushimi. Namun pemuda itu tetap membuang wajahnya tanpa memandang Misaki.

"Oi... Saru?" panggil Misaki. Pemuda berambut oranye itu jelas bingung akan orang yang ada dihadapannya bersikap seperti itu. apalagi saat Fushimi membuang muka dihadapannya. Memang mereka selalu bertengkar, tapi ini agak aneh. Begitu yang ada dipikiran Yata Misaki. Fushimi menutup mukanya yang memerah seperti tomat.

"Hei... Saru.. oi..." teriak Yata saat melihat Fushimi yang tiba-tiba memandangnya dengan wajah yang sangat merah dan tatapan yang kosong.

"Mi...sa...ki..." desah Fushimi. Tidak, ada yang tidak beres dengan Fushimi kali ini. Misaki yakin 100% kalau Fushimi ini sedang mengalami sesuatu. Fushimi sepertinya sedang sakit.

"Saru, kau demam?" tanya Misaki. Misaki kini memandang ke arah Fushimi dengan tatapan yang khawatir. Fushimi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan Misaki berada dikening Fushimi sekarang.

"Panas sekali..." ucap Misaki dalam hatinya.

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu hanya tetap memandang Misaki dan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Misaki semakin bingung akan sahabatnya ini. Nafas hangat milik Fushimi terasa di leher Misaki dan membuat pemuda bermata karamel itu blushing sedikit.

"Misaki..." ucap Fushimi sambil tetap dalam keadaan memeluk Misaki.

**Fushimi's POV**

Tatapan mataku memudar. Entah kenapa yang aku rasakan hari ini... aku tahu aku mendapat tatapan aneh dari Misaki. Namun aku merasa sangat ingin memeluknya. Hah... nyaman sekali rasanya saat aku memeluknya. Rasanya menenangkan. Dia berteriak memanggil namaku. Kini aku masih memeluk dirinya yang sedari tadi berusaha menatap wajahku yang rasanya sangat panas sekarang. Aku berusaha tetap tersadar, namun sepertinya aku sudah mencapai batas. Perlahan, tatapan mataku menjadi gelap dan aku menutup mataku di pelukan Misaki yang terlihat semakin panik. Misaki... ah... aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang meneriakkan namaku. Hingga aku tidak mendengar apapun lagi...

**Normal's POV**

Fushimi pingsan di pelukan Misaki dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Misaki sangat panik. Masih dalam posisi berpelukan, Misaki mengambil PDA milik Fushimi yang ada di saku celana Fushimi dan menghubungi...

"Aniki, cepat ke atap." Ucap Misaki dengan nada yang sangat panik.

"Ah... ada apa, Yata-kun?" tanya Munakata.

"Ahh... ma...maafkan aku, Munakata-san, maksudku, Saru... Saru..." Mendengar suara Misaki yang terlihat panik, Munakata langsung menanyakan keberadaaan sang penelepon tersebut.

"Dimana kau sekarang, Yata-kun?"

"Di atap sekolah."

Munakata pun kini langsung menuju ke atap sekolah. Dilihatnya pemandangan bahwa Misaki memandang Fushimi dengan tatapan yang sangat cemas. Fushimi benar-benar pingsan dan wajahnya sangat memerah. Misaki berteriak kearah Munakata untuk membawa Fushimi ke ruang kesehatan. Tentu sebagai kakak yang sangat baik, Munakata langsung menggendong Fushimi dengan bridal style(?) menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Dokter yang memeriksa Fushimi pun mengatakan kalau Fushimi hanya terkena demam biasa. Mendengar hal itu, Misaki dan Munakata bisa bernafas lega.

**24 July (School Tour)**

Sebenarnya Munakata tidak ingin meninggalkan adiknya yang kini sedang demam, jadi dia memutuskan untuk meminta Misaki untuk menjaganya. Karena dimata Munakata, Fushimi dan Misaki adalah teman baik sejak dari SD. Selain itu dia juga sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Mikoto, sang kakak Misaki. Mereka, Munakata dan Mikoto kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat tour, namun sebelumnya mereka berkumpul di sekolah dahulu. Seperti biasa, Munakata menggunakan mobilnya untuk pergi ke sekolah meski tahu bahwa mereka akan pergi menggunakan bis dari pihak sekolah, namun tetap saja Munakata mau membawa mobilnya. 3 hari 2 malam... Misaki akan berada di rumah Fushimi selama itu.

"Mm... anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri, Yata-kun." Ucap Munakata sambil membawa kopernya. Di belakang Munakata, berdiri sosok Mikoto yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan barang Munakata yang terdiri dari satu buah koper berwarna dark-blue. Sementara Mikoto hanya membawa tas yang biasa saja. Well... hidupnya memang santai, mungkin terlalu santai. (oke ini gak ada hubungannya) Munakata kini pamit pada dua anak yang ada dihadapannya itu dan juga Mikoto mengikutinya dari belakang. Mikoto ikut berangkat dengan Munakata karena Munakata yang menyuruhnya, lebih tepat memaksanya. Sebenarnya, alasan Munakata memaksa Mikoto untuk ikut agar mereka dapat duduk bersama di dalam bis nantinya. Sebab, Munakata takut kalau Mikoto akan duduk dengan Kusanagi Izumo, yang merupakan teman dekat Mikoto.

"Jangan buat kacau, Yata..." pesan Mikoto pada adiknya yang sedang duduk di sofa menemani Fushimi yang sedang berbaring di sofa itu.

"Baiklah, aniki." Balas Misaki dengan wajah yang ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kami berangkat." Ucap Munakata dan Mikoto sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yah, hanya mereka berdua. Sisanya para pelayan di mansion itu. Setelah keberangkatan Munakata dan Mikoto, suasana di mansion itu kini sungguh sangat sepi. Karena tidak suka keadaan yang sepi seperti ini, maka Misaki memutuskan untuk menyalakan LCD TV yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Mi...sa...ki..." panggil Fushimi dengan tatapan wajah yang masih mengantuk sepertinya. Fushimi berusaha untuk duduk disebelah Misaki.

"Hei... kalau kau belum kuat, jangan bangun dulu... Saru." ucap Misaki yang berusaha untuk membenarkan posisi duduk Fushimi yang terlihat lemah tubuhnya. Pakaian yang Fushimi kenakan hanyalah sebuah piyama yang mirip dengan model kimono berwarna hitam. Sementara Misaki memakai bajunya yang seperti biasa, sebuah kaos berwarna putih dengan celana berwarna hijau tua. Wajah merah Fushimi memandang kearah Misaki yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Perlahan Fushimi menyandarkan kepalanya ke tubuh Misaki.

"Ehh?"

"Minum... berikan aku minum." Ucap Fushimi sambil memandang Misaki.

"Ba...baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya.."

Misaki ingin berjalan menuju dapur, namun karena ini pertama kalinya Misaki kerumah Fushimi dan karena rumah ini sangat luas, Misaki jadi tidak tahu dimana letak dapurnya. Melihat Misaki kebingungan, Fushimi hanya tertawa kecil dan berteriak dalam hatinya, "Misaki~ aku akan mengerjaimu hari ini~ besok~dan juga lusa~~~~" Misaki hanya mendesah saat dia mencari-cari dapur.

"Coba kau tanya pelayan, Misaki.." Ucap Fushimi.

Misaki hanya mengikuti instruksi Fushimi dan pada akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan segelas air putih. Misaki membawanya ke Fushimi. Pemuda berambut oranye itu kembali duduk di sebelah Fushimi dan memberikan gelas itu ke Fushimi yang bersandar ke dada Misaki sekarang. Namun, Fushimi tidak mengambil gelas itu. Fushimi justru meremas pakaian Misaki dengan erat seolah tidak ingin lepas darinya. Sementara itu, mata sky-blue milliknya terpejam dan mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang cukup membuat Misaki hampir menjatuhkan gelas di tangannya. Wajah keduanya memerah kini. Namun lebih merah Fushimi karena dia sedang demam. Sementara Miskai karena dia malu.

"Misaki, jadilah milikku seutuhnya."

"Sa..Saru... kau bicara apa? Ini... ini pasti gara-gara kau sedang demam kan? Ahaha... kau harus minum obat dulu, Saru." Ucap Misaki berusaha untuk mengendalikan suasana yang membuat jantungnya merasa berdebar-debar. Ia masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Fushimi barusan dan tidak memikirkan hal yang macam-macam. Tapi tatapan tajam milik Fushimi berhasil membuat Misaki membeku ditempat juga. Tiba-tiba, Fushimi duduk dengan posisi tegak dan memegang kedua pipi Misaki. Dilihatnya wajah Misaki agak memerah dan terlihat benar-benar salah tingkah. Dan sebuah sentuhan lembut di bibir milik Misaki membuat wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Bibir Fushimi yang agak panas akibat demam berhasil mendarat dengan mulusnya di bibir Misaki. Mata Fushimi terpejam sementara Misaki terbelalak karenanya. Namun pada akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya juga saat Fushimi mulai melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Sepertinya Misaki mulai menyukainya. Karena keadaan tubuh Fushimi yang sedang lemah, maka ciuman itu hanya sebentar saja. Setelah itu, Fushimi mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya.

"Misaki, ayo kita kekamarku." Ucap Fushimi sambil memeluk Misaki yang kini sedang berteriak.

"APA YANG AKAN KITA LAKUKAN DISANA, KUSO-SARU?!"

**To be continue**

A/N: Maaf sebelumnya kalau baru bisa update sekarang *bows* berhubung saya baru selesai ulum, jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic ini sebagai cara untuk merilekskan diri(?) well, di chapter ini, saya hanya memunculkan SaruMi... gomen yang penggemar MikoRei, mungkin chapter depan akan muncul. Ide cerita ini mengalir begitu saja saat saya sedang mencari gambar SaruMi dan kebetulan ketemu doujin yang Fushimi lagi demam sambil meluk Misaki gitu~ ah... wajah Fushimi yang blushing benar-benar bikin meleleh desu~ yosh... mungkin ini saja yang bisa saya sampaikan, at last, mind to review?

Rahel-chan

**Reviewers**

** : **ini sudah update. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini. Gomen kalo lama updatenya arigato buat reviewnya :D

**yomi : **kali ini sudah update, arigato buat reviewnya :D And gomen kalo lama nunggu semoga suka dengan chapter ini

**Nisa Piko : **ini sudah dilanjut~ etto, sebenarnya saya sendiri juga kurang terlalu paham dengan karakteristik(?) MikoRei *dihajar* jadi sekarang lagi berusaha cari referensi untuk MikoRei. Well, untuk adegan Fushimi ngejek Misaki, mungkin itu akan muncul di chapter depan. Dan MikoRei juga akan muncul di chapter depan. Arigato buat reviewnya :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue and Red Love**

**Disclaimer: K Project is not my own. It's owned by GoRa and Go Hand**

**Blue and Red Love is mine**

**Pairing: Munakata x Mikoto and Saruhiko x Misaki**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, B x B, OOC, AU**

#03: Tour

Pantai merupakan salah satu objek wisata yang cukup menyenangkan. Ya, objek itulah yang kini sedang dituju oleh Munakata dan juga Mikoto. Bis yang mereka tumpangi sudah berjalan selama kurang lebih satu jam. Suasana didalam bis cukup menyenangkan karena para siswa ada yang bercanda dengan teman sebangkunya, ada yang mendengarkan musik bersama, ada yang memakan snack dan ada juga yang melakukan aktivitas yang disukai mereka. Begitu pula dengan Munakata yang duduk disebelah Mikoto. Seperti biasa, Mikoto tertidur di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat tenang. Sementara itu, Munakata hanya mendengarkan lagu menggunakan headphone yang di bawanya. Tempat duduk Munakata dan Mikoto terletak di bangku belakang, sehingga mereka bisa bergerak agak leluasa karena guru yang ada di bis itu duduk di bangku bagian depan. Munakata yang sedang mendengar lagu memandang kearah Mikoto yang sejak awal perjalanan tadi sudah terlelap. Entah kenapa, tangan Munakata justru bergerak merapikan rambut Mikoto yang agak berantakan karena ia sedang tertidur. Sentuhan lembut dari Munakata itu justru membuat Mikoto terbangun. Melihat itu, Munakata tersenyum padanya dan menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Mikoto sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Belum, masih sekitar 1 setengah jam lagi." Ucap Munakata tenang.

"Sudah kubilang kan untuk membangunkanku ketika kita sudah sampai, Munakata..." ucap Mikoto sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Tadi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin merapikan rambutmu yang agak berantakan, tapi ternyata hal itu membangunkanmu. Lagipula dari tadi kau tidur saja. Kenapa kau tidak menikmati perjalanan kita ini? Ini kesempatan terakhir kalinya kita bisa pergi bersama-sama seperti ini selama masa sekolah. Apa kau tidak ingin membuat kenangan yang menyenangkan?" tanya Munakata sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Hh..." balas Mikoto. Pernyataan Munakata yang cukup panjang barusan hanya dibalas dengan helaan nafas oleh Mikoto. Munakata hanya tersenyum pasrah mendengar balasan yang diterimanya itu. Sudah biasa baginya untuk menerima balasan seperti itu. Kemudian, Munakata menunduk sejenak. Mikoto melirik kearah teman yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Nanti kita buat kenangan yang menyenangkan ketika sudah sampai di sana." Ucap Mikoto sambil mengelus kepala Munakata. Lebih tepatnya mengacak rambut Munakata. Perlahan Munakata memandang kearah Mikoto yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya. Mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Mata violet milik Munakata memandang ke mata hazelnut milik Mikoto. Entah kenapa, rasanya Munakata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat sorotan mata itu. Sorotan mata yang selalu membuatnya berpikir, kenapa Mikoto berhasil membuat jantungnya cukup berdebar-debar. Mikoto mengambil guide book yang ada ditangan Munakata, membukanya secara asal, dan menutupi wajah mereka berdua yang kini sedang menautkan bibirnya masing-masing. Mikoto membuat Munakata blushing seketika itu juga. Ini pertama kalinya Mikoto mencium Munakata. Entah kenapa Mikoto bisa melakukan hal yang belum pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Tapi, Munakata juga tidak menolak ciuman tersebut. Ia justru menikmatinya. Apalagi saat lidah Mikoto mulai berusaha memasuki mulutnya. Tanpa perlawanan, Munakata membiarkan sang 'sahabat' memasuki mulutnya. 5 menit mereka berciuman dan untung saja tidak ada yang merasa curiga. Sebab kalau ada yang melihatnya, bahkan Munakata yang terkenal jenius pun akan sulit menjelaskan alasannya. Menyuruh Mikoto menjelaskannnya, akan membuat mereka langsung berhadapan dengan bagian kesiswaan.

"Hmph. Kau belum ahli..." ucap Mikoto yang kini ingin kembali tertidur lagi. Namun, sepertinya Munakata berusaha untuk mencegah Mikoto untuk tertidur. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Mikoto lebih lagi. Ia tidak ingin hanya diam saja cuma mendengarkan lagu. Ia masih ingin mendengar suara Mikoto yang berbicara dengannya. Ia masih ingin disentuh oleh Mikoto. (oke, ini rate T)

"Apa?" tanya Mikoto sambil melirik kearah Munakata yang menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Kau masih mau tidur?" ucap Munakata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Terlihat semburat merah muncul diwajah Munakata. Tangan Munakata memeluk lengan kanan Mikoto kini. Berusaha untuk menahan dia untuk tertidur. Wajah Munakata terlihat sedih, atau dimata Mikoto terlihat seperti anak kucing yang meminta belas kasihan. Tentu saja Mikoto tidak tahan melihat tatapan itu. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Mikoto. Tangan Mikoto kini merangkul Munakata hingga membuat Munakata sangat dekat dengannya. Kepala Munakata kini bersandar di bahu Mikoto. Lalu pemuda berambut merah itu mengelus kepala Munakata dan membuat pemuda berambut dark blue itu memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku tidak tidur. Tapi sebagai gantinya, saat sudah sampai nanti, kau harus tidur denganku, Munakata." Ucap Mikoto sambil menyeringai.

"...Baiklah." ucap unakata sambil mengangguk pelan.

Mikoto tersenyum puas akan jawaban Munakata tersebut. Mereka pun kini berada di posisi yang kembali normal. Hanya duduk bersebelahan, karena tiba-tiba ada teman mereka yang mendekati mereka.

**Yokohama (Beach Resort)**

Bagaikan kutub utara magnet dan kutub selatan magnet, semenjak turun dari bis, Munakata dan Mikoto selalu menempel. Well, ini karena Munakata memang tidak ingin kemana-mana selain berada di samping Mikoto. Saat ini pembagian kamar sedang berlangung. Masing-masing kamar hanya diisi oleh dua orang murid. Karena resort ini cukup besar, jadi diputuskan untuk membagi kamar seperti itu.

"Suoh Mikoto dengan Kusanagi Izumo. Kalian berdua kamar nomor 102. Selanjutnya, Munakata Reisi dengan Totsuka Tatara, kalian dikamar nomor 103." Ucap Awashima.

Seketika itu juga, Munakata hanya tersenyum dengan memandang kearah teman sekamarnya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan seorang malaikat. Tatara hanya membalas senyuman Munakata dengan uluran tangan.

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman sekamar yang baik." Ucap Tatara.

"Hm..." balas Munakata.

Balasan yang tidak mengiyakan, dan juga tidak menolak dari Munakata. Setelah pembagian kamar, Munakata menuju tempat Awashima yang sedang berdiri didekat meja resepsionis. Wanita itu sedang mengecek jadwal untuk tour mereka 2 hari kedepan. Munakata memanggil wanita itu dan menyuruhnya untuk menukar teman sekamarnya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa kamu punya masalah dengan teman sekamarmu?" ucap Awashima sopan. Bagaimanapun juga, Munakata anak pemilik sekolah. Jadi yah... sosoknya cukup disegani, bahkan oleh guru sekalipun.

"Tidak, hanya saja saya sedang tidak ingin bersama dengan anak yang berasal dari kelas lain. Apa anda bisa mengganti teman sekamar saya dengan Suoh Mikoto?" ucap Munakata.

"Suoh..Mikoto? Hmm... baiklah. Lebih baik kamu saja yang mengurusnya dan menjelaskan kepada teman sekamarnya." Ucap Awashima. Wanita berambut pirang itu pun langsung mengedit dokumen yang ada ditangannya. Munakata hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada guru yang cantik itu. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia berteriak kegirangan. Munakata pun kini menghampiri kamar nomor 102 milik Mikoto dan mengetuk pintunya. Terlihat sosok pemuda berkacamata violet keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah... Munakata Reisi. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Izumo.

"Awashima-sensei menyuruhmu untuk pindah kekamar 103. Jadi kau sekamar dengan Tatara sementara aku sekamar dengan Mikoto." Ucap Munakata dengan tenang.

"Hm? Dengan Tatara? Baiklah." Ucap Izumo yang langsung mengambil kembali barang-barangnya dan menuju kamar 103. Munakata pun tersenyum pada Izumo yang sudah meninggalkan kamar itu dan kini dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kekamar Mikoto. Dilihatnya Mikoto kini tengah tertidur lagi di tempat tidur yang ukurannya cukup besar, namun tidak sebesar miliknya dirumah. Munakata pun membereskan barang-barang bawaannya dan setelah itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di tempat tidurnya karena sepanjang perjalanan tadi, dia tidak tertidur sama sekali. Ia memutuskan untuk tertidur di sebelah Mikoto. "Sesuai janji tadi..." gumam Munakata.

**Yokohama (Beach)**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3.00 p.m. Kini Munakata mengajak Mikoto untuk berjalan di pantai. Mikoto tidak menolaknya karena ia sudah puas tidur tadi. Munakata pun tersenyum pada Mikoto yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. Sepanjang perjalanan di pantai, banyak gadis yang membicarakan mereka. Terutama Munakata yang memang pada dasarnya tampan sekali. Namun pada kenyataannya, Munakata merasa tergangggu dipandangi seperti itu oleh para gadis-gadis itu. Apalagi saat gadis-gadis itu kini menghampirinya. "Mereka benar-benar merusak suasana" ucap Munakata dalam hati.

"Hai. Mau bermain bersama kami?" tanya salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu.

"Tidak." Ucap Munakata singkat sambil berjalan melewati mereka dan menarik tangan Mikoto.

Mikoto pun sebenarnya juga tidak suka pada gadis-gadis itu. Hanya menganggu. Oleh karena tu, sekarang Mikoto pun mengikuti Munakata menjauh dari gadis-gadis itu dan menuju tepi pantai yang agak sepi. Munakata tersenyum puas. Munakata kini sedang duduk disebuah batu yang cukup besar untuk mereka berdua. Namun Mikoto memilih untuk berdiri dibawah batu itu dan hanya membiarkan Munakata yang duduk disana. Angin di pantai itu terasa sangat lembut menyentuh mereka berdua. Rasanya sangat menenangkan dan juga... agak romantis bagi pasangan. Mikoto memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah coconut ice untuk mereka berdua. Sehingga Munakata kini sedang duduk sendirian. Selagi menunggu Mikoto kembali, Munakata menelepon adiknya untuk mengecek keadaannya sekarang. Apakah masih baik-baik saja, semakin buruk, atau semakin baik?

"Fushimi..."

[Ah... Munakata-sama... ada apa?] tanya Fushimi diseberang telepon sana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

[Well... i'm okay since Misaki is here.]

"Souka. Don't make our house destroy, got it?"

[Ha'i... Munakata-sama...]

Selama menelepon, Munakata mendengar suara Misaki yang berteriak-teriak manja. Lebih tepatnya seperti suara desahan. Mendengar hal itu, Munakata hanya tersenyum dan berpikir dalam hati. "Aku telah membiarkan seekor domba masuk ke kandang serigala..."

[Hei, Munakata-sama. Kau masih disana kan?]

"Ya... douishite, Fushimi?"

[Bawakan aku oleh-oleh. Yang kudengar di pantai itu ada souvenir yang mewah yaitu kalung mutiara yang dihiasi oleh sapphire dan ruby, belikan aku barang itu, Munakata-sama~]

"Hm... baiklah. Jika kau tidak berbuat macam-macam selama aku pergi, kau akan mendapatkannya. Ingat itu, Fushimi."

[Ya...ya... kau tenang saja. Everything is under control.]

"Even for your desire to Misaki?" ucap Munakata sambil menyeringai.

[I'm just a fever boy here. Nothing i can do with him you know..]

"I see... Jadi apa kau sudah minum obat?"

[Yah... sudah, Munakata-sama.]

Melihat Mikoto sudah kembali dengan 2 gelas coconut ice, Munakata langsung memutuskan teleponnya.

"Bye for now, Fushimi."

[Seems Mikoto is there. Okay. Don't forget about my souvenir. Bye, Munakata-sama~]

Munakata hanya menghela nafasnya saat mengetahui kalau Fushimi bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sekarang. Mikoto kini duduk disebelah Munakata yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Ini." Ucap Mikoto sambil menyerahkan segelas coconut ice milik Munakata.

"Arigato.."

Hening menghampiri mereka saat masing-masing dari mereka meminum coconut ice mereka sambil memandang kearah laut. Warna air laut yang biru sungguh menenangkan. Pemandangan yang indah dihadapan mereka membuat suasana hati menjadi tenang. Tanpa Munakata sadari, Mikoto mencium kepala Munakata. Tentu saja Munakata kaget akan ciuman itu. Dan di wajahnya muncul semburat merah.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan menerimanya dengan baik. Atau justru kau akan menganggap hal ini sebagai sebuah lelucon. Tapi... mungkin hal ini akan membuatku kecewa di kemudian hari jika aku tidak menyampaikannya padamu, Suoh..."

"Apa itu?" balas Mikoto singkat.

"Sebelumnya kau harus berjanji untuk tidak tertawa.."

Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali meminum coconut ice-nya.

"Aku... aku menyukaimu... Suoh." Ucap Munakata dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Dia sepertinya sudah bersiap-siap untuk menerima balasan terburuk dari Mikoto. Ini pertama kali dalam hidup Munakata untuk mengucapkan hal seperti itu di hadapan Mikoto. Jantungnya sangat berdebar-debar. Padahal, selama ini saat dia menyampaikan pidato dihadapan ratusan bahkan ribuan murid disekolah, dia tidak merasa berdebar-debar seperti ini. Namun mengatakan hal yang terdiri dari 2 kata itu saja dihadapan Mikoto membuatnya berdebar-debar hebat seperti ini.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Munakata." Balas Mikoto sambil mencium bibir Munakata dan memeluk tubuhnya.

**To be continue**

A/N: *masih ngatur nafas gara" pusing mikirin karakter Munakata di sini* Gomenasai, Munakata-sama... entah kenapa pas menulis bagian Munakata-sama rasanya seperti menulis karakter cewek *di sabit sama Munakata-sama* well... ini dia chapter 3~ saya paling suka melihat pantai, jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat setting tempatnya di pantai. Tak mau tahu pokoknya harus pantai. Pantai! *ditampar* sepertinya di chapter ini full of MikoRei desu ne? Berhubung ini rated T, jadi saya tidak bisa memasukkan adegan yang macam-macam disini (-u-) waktu meneliti(?) karakter MikoRei, satu kesimpulan yang bisa saya ambil adalah... Munakata-sama uke yang cukup...banyak bicara. Ah... saya tidak bilang anda bawel, Munakata-sama. Hanya saja yang mendominasi percakapan mereka memang Munakata-sama. Selain itu Munakata-sama juga orangnya agak tsundere dikit. Dikit aja... hmmm... mungkin ini aja yang bisa saya bahas di chapter ini. At last, mind to review this fic? :D

Rahel-chan

**Reviewers :**

**Niaa chan: **arigato atas reviewnya *bows* soalnya dimata saya, mereka terkadang memang mirip seperti kakak adik apalagi waktu melihat doujinnya. Ini udah update chapter 3-nya. Moga suka :D untuk saat ini, Rate tetap T :3 lagi pusing rate M. Hope u like this

**Bluegirl02 :** Fushimi udah gak tahan nih~ *dihajar Misaki* wkwkwkwk sebenarnya agak ngakak juga saya saat menulis bagian akhir chapter 2 itu. Misaki benar-benar kayak orang yang mau kena rape. Iya, betul di Yokohama. (padahal saya sendiri kenyataannya gak tahu disitu ada pantai ato nggak) Ini sudah di update. Hope u like it

**ChizuGawa :** arigato atas reviewnya *bows* yah... berhubung ini Rate T... jadi mungkin agak fluffy aja(?) Munakata-sama memang cute kalo lagi jealous, cause saya udah dapat inspirasi waktu liat wajah dia cemburu dan itu totemo kawaii~ XD Fushimi-kun benar-benar sakit. Untuk kali ini Fushimi-kun aku buat sakit sementara. Fushimi gak bakal kubuat sejahil itu *hug Fushimi* Ini sudah dilanjutin. Hope you like it

**Nisa Piko : **arigato atas reviewnya *bows* gomen... di chapter ini gak ada SaruMi-nya... *hiks* habisnya karena kemarin almost full of SaruMi, jadi di chapter ini di fokuskan untuk MikoRei~ sa... meleleh ya... sama kayak saya waktu nulis bagian Fushimi blushing... *nosebleed* memang, maaf Fushimi-kun saya buat agak ecchi disini.. well, chap ini udah update. Hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue and Red Love**

**Disclaimer: K Project is not my own. It's owned by GoRa and Go Hand**

**Blue and Red Love is mine**

**Pairing: Munakata x Mikoto and Saruhiko x Misaki**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, B x B, OOC, AU**

#04 : Gift

"Kita ke toko souvenir sekarang.." ucap Munakata sambil menarik tangan Mikoto.

"Hh... baiklah."

Ini adalah hari kedua mereka di Yokohama beach. Tour mereka akan berakhir besok, jadi, sebelum meninggalkan pantai ini, Munakata yang sudah berjanji pada Fushimi untuk membelikan oleh-oleh, memutuskan untuk menggunakan waktu santai yang disediakan. Seperti biasa, Mikoto selalu mendampingi Munakata dengan setia. Sebab mereka berdua sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pernyataan cinta dari Munakata kemarin menjadi langkah yang membuat hubungan mereka ke tahap ini. Mikoto-lah yang 'menembak' Munakata meski pada awalnya, Munakata-lah yang menyatakan perasaan duluan. Tangan mereka kini bertautan satu dengan yang lainnya. Hal itu membuat Munakata agak blushing karena Mikoto sejak tadi tidak melepas genggamannya.

**Yokohama (Souvenir Shop)**

"Apa anda menjual sebuah kalung mutiara yang dihiasi oleh sapphire dan ruby?" tanya Munakata pada penjaga toko itu.

"Ada. Mau yang dihiasi oleh sapphire atau ruby, tuan?"

"Harganya berapa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Yang sapphire 250.000 yen dan yang ruby 200.000 yen." Ucap sang penjaga toko.

Mikoto yang mendengar harganya itu langsung sweatdrop seketika itu juga. Yang benar saja, hanya sebuah kalung... pikir Mikoto dalam hati. Munakata meminta sang pelayan toko untuk membawakan kalung itu. Memang kalung itu sangat indah. Perak asli yang berwarna putih sungguh cantik dengan sebuah liontin berbentuk diamond yang dibuat dari batu sapphire dan juga ruby asli. Munakata pun membeli keduanya.

"Kau gila..."

"Hm?"

"450.000 yen habis untuk kalung semacam itu.."

"Ini titipan Fushimi."

"Oh.."

**Next Day... Mansion Fushimi (Fushimi's room)**

Sepasang laki-laki sedang tertidur lelap di sebuah ranjang yang berukuran king size itu. Cahaya matahari tidak berhasil masuk keruangan itu karenadihalangi oleh sebuah tirai yan berwarna biru muda. Well, untuk isi kamar ini memang rata-rata dekorasinya dihiasi oleh warna biru. Itu karena sang pemilik kamar sangat menyukai warna biru. Selain warna biru yang mendominasi, warna netral seperti putih dan hitam menjadi pilihan kedua untuk masalah dekorasi dan interior ruangan itu. Benar-benar simple kan? Kita kembali ke atas tempat tidur yang sedang ditiduri oleh 2 orang pemuda. Misaki terlihat biasa saja dengan posenya yang dieluk oleh Fushimi bagaikan sebuah bantal guling. Dan entah kenapa, mereka berdua hanya ditutupi sebuah selimut. Oke ini rated T, jadi kalian bisa mengerti maksudnya tanpa perlu menjelaskannya secara detail kan? Sebuah selimut berwarna deep blue memang satu-satunya yang berhasil menutupi tubuh mereka yang sama-sama tidak ditutupi oleh benang sehelai pun. Baju mereka tergeletak di lantai dekat tempat tidur itu. sungguh kalian pasti tahu akan yang mereka perbuat semalam kan?

"Ngh..." sebuah suara terdengar dari sosok yang sedang dipeluk itu. Misaki mulai membuka matanya dan berusaha mengatur cahaya yang memasuki matanya yang berwarna hazel itu. Perlahan dia menggosoknya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Setelah benar-benar menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya, dia memandang kearah orang yang masih berada di sampingnya.

5 detik. Hening

10 detik. Hening

15 detik. Hening

"HUWAAA? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, SARU?"

Sebuah teriakkan yang cukup keras dan membuat seluruh orang yang ada di mansion itu cukup kaget. Terutama yang tidur di sebelahnya. Dengan tenang dia membuka matanya dan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ohayou, Misaki..."

"Kuso! Bisa-bisanya kau menyapa dengan tenang. Apa yang kau lakukan semalam hah?" tanya Misaki sambil berusaha menutupi badannya dengan selimut itu.

"Heh? Bukannya kemarin kita melakukan 'itu'? kau lupa ya, Misaki?"

"APAAAA? Jangan asal bicara, Kuso Saru." Ucap Misaki sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hm? Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu, Misaki?"

Seketika itu juga, Misaki speechless dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya sangat lemas saat itu juga. Matanya tidak berani memandang Fushimi yang ada dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar percaya akan perkataan Fushimi yang melakukan hal itu semalam. Sebenarnya, memang tidak seperti apa yang dikatakan Fushimi. Ia hanya ingin mengerjai Misaki untuk saat ini. Jadi sebelum tidur, semalam Fushimi melepas baju Misaki dan menjatuhkannya kelantai seolah-olah mereka benar-benar sedang melakukan hal 'itu'. Fushimi berhasil dengan rencananya itu. Namun ia tidak memikirkan dampaknya bagi Misaki yang kini terlihat suram.

"Ada apa, Misaki?" tanya Fushimi dengan nada agak khawatir.

"Kau pikir apa lagi hah?!"

"Misaki? Kau benar-benar marah?"

"Aku mau pulang."

Ketika Misaki ingin meninggalkan kamar Fushimi, tangannya ditahan oleh sang pemilik kamar. Misaki memandang Fushimi dengan kesal. Mata hazel-nya benar-benar terlihat tajam. Tapi bukan Fushimi namanya kalau tidak bisa mengendalikan Misaki yang sedang naik darah tingkat dewa ini. Tatapan Fushimi terlihat tenang dan mendominasi seperti biasa. Warna matanya yang berwarna biru bagaikan air yang kini berusaha memadamkan api yang ada di hati Misaki. Tanpa kata, Fushimi menarik Misaki dengan kuat dan membawanya kepelukannya. Awalnya Misaki memberontak, namun Fushimi berhasil menenangkannya. Tangan kanan Fushimi mengelus kepala Misaki layaknya seekor kucing. Kucing yang sangat disayangi oleh pemiliknya. Dapat dirasakan oleh tangan kiri Fushimi yang memeluk pingang Misaki kalau tubuhnya Misaki sedang bergetar hebat. Tangan Misaki mengenggam erat kemeja piyama Fushimi. Masih dalam posisi menunduk dan tidak memandang Fushimi, Misaki terlihat sedang menangis.

"Gomen." Ucap Fushimi dengan nada suara yang terdengar menyesal.

Masih tidak ada balasan dari Misaki. Terdengar suara isakan tangis dari lawan bicara Fushimi itu. Awalnya tidak ingin Misaki sampai menangis, namun hal ini tidak disangka oleh Fushimi. Perlahan Fushimi mengangkat dagu Misaki hingga memandang kearahnya. Mata Misaki berair dan wajahnya agak memerah karena menangis. Sungguh, Fushimi sama sekali merasa menyesal untuk saat ini...

"Misaki..."

"...Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"..."

"Misaki...?"

"Terserahlah. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Ucap Misaki sambil meninggalkan Fushimi di kamarnya. Tangan Fushimi lagi-lagi menarik Misaki, tapi kali ini Fushimi juga bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengikuti Misaki dari belakang. Misaki terlihat membiarkan tangannya di genggam oleh Fushimi. Hingga sore, Fushimi berusaha untuk meminta maaf pada Misaki. Sungguh untuk yang kali ini, Fushimi sama sekali tidak menyerah. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu... Bercanda, tentu saja karena Fushimi benar-benar menyukai Misaki. Setelah berdiaman satu sama lain, akhirnya Misaki membuka suara.

"Hei..."

Baru satu kata yang diucapkan oleh Misaki, Fushimi lagsung menjawabnya dengan sebuah kalimat.

"Misaki, kau mau memaafkanku?" ucap Fushimi.

"Hah... iya iya. Aku memaafkanmu.. sekarang aku lapar. Aku mau makan." Ucap Misaki sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajakmu makan di luar." Ucap Fushimi sambil tersenyum melihat Misaki sudah memaafkannya. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Fushimi yang kini sudah benar-benar sehat dari demamnya mengajak Misaki untuk makan malam di restoran yang menjadi langganan keluarganya. Tentu saja restoran bintang lima yang sungguh mewah dan juga highclass. Ketika sampai disana, Misaki yang hampir tidak pernah kerestoran mewah seperti itu hanya bisa speechless. Fushimi hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Misaki barusan. Tapi, melihat kondisi restoran itu, Misaki juga makin curiga. Karena hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada di restoran itu.

"Jangan bingung seperti itu, Misaki. Aku sudah memesan restoran ini. Jadi hanya ada kita berdua disini malam ini." Ucap Fushimi sambil mengajak Misaki untuk masuk kedalam restoran itu.

"Ah... aku mengerti..."

Mereka pun duduk didekat dengan jendela yang mengarah ke kota Shizume. Mereka memesan tempat dilantai dua. Fushimi memesan makanan yang sudah biasa di pesannya. Tentu yang tidak ada sayurnya. Sementara Misaki...

"Ini apa? Eh... namanya susah sekali... uh... tapi kelihatannya enak. Ah.. yang ini juga. Argh! Aku bingung mau memesan yang mana... baru kali ini aku bingung memesan makanan..." ucap Misaki sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Oh... kalau begitu kau pesan menu yang sama saja denganku." Ucap Fushimi.

"Apa yang kau pesan...?"

"Beef Lasagna." Ucap Fushimi singkat sambil menunggu sang pelayan menyajikan makanan mereka.

Untuk sementara sunyi menghampiri mereka berdua hingga salah satu dari mereka buka suara untuk memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Oi... Saru... apa kau benar-benar melakukan hal itu kemarin...?" ucap Misaki sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Misaki... kau ingat kan aku hanya mencium lehermu lalu menuju ke bagian bawah tubuhmu. Aku tidak melakukannya... aku sedang demam kemarin." Ucap Fushimi sambil memandang Misaki dengan serius.

"Lalu kenapa tadi pagi kau bilang hal yang berbeda hah?" teriak Misaki sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Fushimi masih tetap duduk di bangkunya dan hanya tersenyum. Misaki sudah jelas-jelas semakin marah akan sikap orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. baginya, bercanda juga ada batasnya. Sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu, untuk Misaki sudah keterlaluan. Ini masalah harga diri juga, pikir Misaki. Pemuda berambut senja itu kini menghampiri pemuda berambut dark blue yang ada di hadapannya.

"Happy Birthday, Misaki~" ucap Fushimi sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas yang dipakainya.

Hari ini adalah tepat tanggal 20 juli, yakni ulang tahun Misaki. Hari ini Fushimi benar-benar berhasil membuat Misaki bad-mood dan rencananya untuk mengerjai Misaki sangat sukses~

"E..eh?"

Otak Misaki masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pemuda berambut deep blue di hadapannya ini. Mata hazel Misaki memandang kearah kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan pita putih diatasnya.

"Tch.. otanjuubi omedettou, Misaki~" ucap Fushimi sekali lagi sambil memberikan kotak kecil yang ada di tangannya ke Misaki. Misaki yang masih speechless kini hanya mengambil kotak itu.

"JADI KAU HANYA MENGERJAIKU TADI?" teriak Misaki lagi. Kotak yang tadi di ambilnya diletakkan di atas meja. Fushimi yang melihat reaksi Misaki pun langsung berdiri juga dan mencium bibir Misaki dengan sedikit memaksa. Awalnya Misaki menolaknya, namun pada akhirnya dia berhasil ditaklukan oleh ciuman Fushimi yang semakin 'hebat' karena Misaki yang terus berontak.

"Apa ini?" ucap Misaki yang kini kembali tenang dan duduk di kursinya kembali sambil membuka kotak yang diberikan Fushimi tadi.

"Itu kalung couple yang baru saja kubeli dari Yokohama. Warnanya cocok dengan rambutmu kan? Merah. Punyaku warna biru." Ucap Fushimi sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kalung yang ada di lehernya.

"Wah... keren..." ucap Misaki yang masih terkagum-kagum.

Tak lama kemudian, menu yang mereka pesan pun datang dan kini mereka pun memutuskan untuk menikmati makan malam mereka. Sungguh hari yang benar-benar tidak terduga untuk seorang Yata Misaki hari ini. Yah, bagaimana pun juga dia berulang tahun hari ini, jadi dia pantas untuk dikerjai dan diberi kejutan manis di akhirnya. Otanjuubi Omedettou, Misaki-chan.

Omake:

Misaki dan Fushimi kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pulang kerumah. Memang wajar untuk seorang Misaki menyadari suatu hal dengan agak lama.

"Oi, Saru. Kau bilang kalung ini dari Yokohama kan?" ucap Misaki.

Fushimi yang masih menyetir mobil hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana caranya bisa sampai ke Shizume?"

"Tentu saja aku menyuruh Munakata-sama untuk mengirimkannya secara kilat." Ucap Fushimi.

"Tapi bukannya kau baru saja meneleponnya sehari yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa secepat itu?" tanya Misaki lagi.

"Aku mendesaknya untuk mengirimkannya dengan cepat. Satu malam saja barang itu sudah sampai di Shizume."

"Mendesaknya...?"

"Ya~ Mendesaknya." Ucap Fushimi sambil menyeringai.

Misaki yang mendengar hal itu langsung speechless.

"Jarak Yokohama dengan Shizume kan tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi wajar saja kalau satu malam barang itu bisa tiba. Dasar, jangan-jangan Misaki memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.." pikir Fushimi.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan Misaki yang terdiam karena memikirkan Fushimi yang mendesak Munakata sementara itu Fushimi puas mengerjai Misaki hari ini.

**To Be Continue**

A/N: Gomen baru bisa update sekarang... habisnya saya baru aja selesai magang. Jadi yah... udah agak santai. Happy birthday untuk Misaki~ fic ini sepertinya agak kurang memusakan ne~ hontou gomenasai, minna-san. Maklum pikiran saya lagi kacau. *sigh* untuk kali ini, silahkan tinggalkan flame juga gpp kok. Itu saya anggap api dari HOMRA... pada akhirnya di note yang paling gaje ini. Bersediakah meninggalkan jejak review reader-san...? arigato.. dan maaf juga saya gak bisa membalas semua review minna-san semua.. sekali lagi gomenasai.. T.T


End file.
